finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Key Items
A Key Item, also known as Event Item, is a storyline item used to advance the plot. Below is a list of Key Items throughout the game and their in-game description. Appearance Final Cross *Withered Bouquet - Needed to start a fire. *Flint - Needed to start a fire. *Summoner's Soul - use to teach summons abilities. *Summon's Soul - use to raise stats of summons. *Membership Card - Use to obtain access to the Crimson Oasis. *Lantern - Use when fishing at night,also use in dungouns and with mining *PHS - is used to communicate vendors from the market square and to get info for the crimson market. Obtained after the Kelm Tavern flashback. *Access Code - use the gain access to the terminals *Code - use to gain access lock boxes in Players Hideouts and verious other locations *World Map - Map of the World. *Pharmacy Coupon - Used to get either the Disinfectant, Digestive, or Deodorant items from the Pharmacy Shop. Obtained by eating at The Crimson Bounty and complimenting on the food. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *- An electronic pass granting access to the crimson market. *Primer I - Teaches the letter "A" in *Primer II - Teaches the letter "B" in *Primer III - Teaches the letter "C" in *Primer IV - Teaches the letter "D" in *Primer V - Teaches the letter "E" in *Primer VI - Teaches the letter "F" in *Primer VII - Teaches the letter "G" in *Primer VIII - Teaches the letter "H" in *Primer IX - Teaches the letter "I" in *Primer X - Teaches the letter "J" in *Primer XI - Teaches the letter "K" in *Primer XII - Teaches the letter "L" in *Primer XIII - Teaches the letter "M" in *Primer XIV - Teaches the letter "N" in *Primer XV - Teaches the letter "O" in *Primer XVI - Teaches the letter "P" in *Primer XVII - Teaches the letter "Q" in *Primer XVIII - Teaches the letter "R" in *Primer XIX - Teaches the letter "S" in *Primer XX - Teaches the letter "T" in *Primer XXI - Teaches the letter "U" in *Primer XXII - Teaches the letter "V" in *Primer XXIII - Teaches the letter "W" in *Primer XXIV - Teaches the letter "X" in *Primer XXV - Teaches the letter "Y" in *Primer XXVI - Teaches the letter "Z" in Category:Items